


Slags

by IT_GIRL_RH



Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-21
Updated: 2009-10-21
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IT_GIRL_RH/pseuds/IT_GIRL_RH
Summary: You know what is Colin's very very favorite thing to have for lunch? Thom.Colin really should invest in kneepads though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> October 21st, 2009

“Colin, not here!”

“Oh fuck! Thom! I want you so bad!”

“Colin. Nnnhhh! Oh! God!”

Colin shoved Thom harder into the brick wall and bucked his hips against him while tugging Thom’s shirt from his trousers. “God! I want my mouth on you! You are so fucking…” Colin moaned deep in his throat. “You know what you’ve been doing to me all day.” He bit and sucked at Thom’s lips. “You are such a fucking tease.” He rolled his hips against Thom.

Thom pushed his face into Colin’s shoulder and whimpered softly.

“Colin, someone will see us.”

“I don’t fucking care. Let me suck you. Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!” He grabbed Thom through his trousers while he bit softly on Thom’s neck.

“Ohfuckshit! Colin!”

Colin slid his hand under Thom’s shirt and traced his fingers over Thom’s bellybutton. He slid his hand a few inches down the front of Thom’s trousers. He didn’t feel the band of Thom’s boxers. The slag wasn’t wearing any pants. Colin moaned and his knees buckled a little. He flicked his tongue over Thom’s ear and pulled at the lobe with his teeth. “Oh god! I want to suck you off right here. C’mon, Thom! Please?”

Thom pulled back. They locked eyes while Colin played with his belt buckle. Thom panted through swollen, red lips. “Okay. Just do it fast.”

Colin chuckled. He started to unfasten Thom’s belt. “I’m not going to do it fast. Fast isn’t any good.” He smiled wickedly at Thom.

Thom closed his eyes and looked away. He made that keening sound Colin liked so much. He looked back up at Colin weighing his options. “Fuck it. Okay. It’s worth it. Do it.” Thom closed his eyes and banged his head back against the wall.

Colin threw himself down onto his knees. Too hard. His knees throbbed with pain, he could already feel that they were scraped and would be bruised later. He probably scuffed his trousers too. Everyone would know what he’d been doing. What a fucking turn-on that was, though. He tore open Thom’s trousers and pulled them off his hips. Colin couldn't get Thom in his mouth fast enough.

He made short work of it, despite his threats. He knew they didn't have much time before class. Through lots and lots of practice, he knew exactly how Thom liked it and he loved to please Thom. Colin knew just how to make Thom moan and gasp and whimper on cue. It was like a symphony that he conducted with his skilled mouth and tongue and teeth and fingers. It was the best music he'd ever heard.

Colin loved sucking Thom off more than he probably loved anything in the world. It was all for that moment when Thom came undone and the hot fluid filled Colin’s throat. It made Colin feel like the most powerful man in the world. He knew then, in that moment, that Thom belonged to him and that he belonged to Thom. He knew that they would be connected to each other forever, come what may, no matter what. It was rapture, pure and simple, and the greatest gift Thom could ever give to him.

When they were done, he made sure he licked Thom clean before he pulled up Thom's trousers. He straightened Thom’s shirt, tucked it back into Thom's trousers and adjusted the cloth before zipping the fly and fastening his belt. He still couldn’t believe Thom didn’t wear any pants today.

“I still can’t believe you didn’t wear pants. I’m not going to be able to concentrate on anything else for the rest of the day.”

“Well, in my defense,” Thom said leaning boneless against the wall with his eyes closed and chest still heaving, “you wouldn’t have known until after school was over if you hadn’t decided to drag me off for a quickie in the middle of the day.”

“Do you do that a lot? Walk around indecent like that?”

“No.” Thom chuckled. “I’m going to, though. It’s fucking fantastic! I feel so naughty.” He licked his lips and looked down at Colin with a little mischievous smirk.

“You are naughty. Maybe I’ll have to spank you later.” Colin replied with a mischievous smirk of his own.

Thom laughed at that then turned his face away fron Colin. After a pause he said. “I shouldn’t like you sucking me off so much.”

Colin was hurt. “Why? Why not?”

“Well... One, because it means you can talk me into doing stupid reckless things whenever you feel like it. And two, because it’s… just… weird.” Thom sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, spiking it up at odd angles.

“Why do you think it’s weird?” Colin sat back on his heels and regarded Thom with a frown.

Thom recognized the hurt in Colin’s voice and looked down at him benevolently. “Because you’re my best friend in the whole world. It’s weird to want to fuck you all of the time, too. Isn’t it?” He raised his eyebrows.

“No. People look for that their whole lives and most never find it. Soulmates, they call it.” Colin stood up. “I think we’re fucking lucky.”

Thom reached out and straightened Colin’s tie. “Well there is that, too.” He ran his fingers lightly down the starched silk then suddenly grabbed it and yanked Colin to him. “C’mere.” He growled crashing their mouths together. Thom shoved his tongue roughly into Colin’s mouth.

Colin groaned and thrust his hips against Thom, his cock still hard and unsatisfied.

They kissed deeply, slowly. Thom ran his tongue all around the inside of Colin’s mouth and ran his hands up and down Colin’s back under his blazer. “I love it when I can taste me on you when we kiss. It’s soooo fucking sexy.”

Thom slid his hand around and down between Colin’s legs. “Do you want me to do you now?” He smiled hotly at Colin as he rubbed his palm against Colin’s cock, coaxing it even harder.

Colin bit his lip and closed his eyes and pressed his forehead onto Thom’s shoulder. He took a step back as he grabbed Thom’s hand and moved it away from his crotch. He looked at Thom and sighed. Still holding Thom’s hand he turned his wrist and looked down at his watch. “No time now. Lunch is almost over.” He regarded Thom thoughtfully for a moment then smiled. “I’ll just fuck your brains out after school, okay, mate?”

Thom rubbed his thumb over the back of Colin’s hand and looked wistfully up at the sky. “Yeah. I guess that seems fair.”

They smiled at each other. The bell tolled for the end of the period. “We’d better hurry or we’re gonna be late.” Thom scrambled to pick up their book bags. Colin bent over to brush the dirt from his knees. He was a little disappointed that his trousers looked fine once he knocked off the soil, not scuffed at all. He stood up and Thom smiled at him with both their bags slung over his shoulder. “C’mon.”

Colin started to take a step and grimaced. He stopped and pulled up a leg of his trousers. His knee was already turning three shades of purple. He poked at it with a finger. “Fuuuuck!”

“Ouch.” Thom said, the word dripping with sarcasm.

“Sod off!” Colin stood and scowled at him. “It hurts.”

“Well.” Thom said sliding his arm around Colin’s shoulders. “That’s what you get for being such a come-loving slag.” He kissed Colin’s temple. “Maybe next time you’ll think twice before dragging me off for a blow job during school.”

Colin leaned into Thom and chuckled. “Naw. It will just be a reminder of how fucking incredible your cock feels in my mouth and I’ll want to suck you even more.”

“Aaww! Coz! You say the sweetest things!” Thom gave Colin’s shoulder a squeeze and let his arm drop. “But I thought you were going to fuck my brains out.”

“Well, that too.”

Colin reached for his book bag but Thom shook his head no. “I’ve got it, Coz.” He smiled at Colin.

They started walking slowly back towards the center of campus. Colin groaned. “You go ahead. My knees are fucking ginger. I’m going to take a while.”

Thom looked sideways at him and smiled, that great smile with the sparkling eyes that always made Colin’s heart ache. “No. I’ll walk with you, Cozzie. So what if we’re a little late.” He elbowed Colin playfully. “If Mr. Greer says anything, we’ll lie. He always believes you.”

Colin grinned back. “We could just skip class and I could fuck you now.”

“No.” Thom laughed. “You might like the idea well enough now, but you’ll pitch a fit about skipping class later. You’re too much a good boy for skiving classes, Colin. Too worried about your precious grades.”

“I am not a good boy! I just sucked you off behind a garden shed!” Colin pouted. “On school grounds!”

“Yes.” Thom adjusted the book bags on his shoulder. “Lucky for me you’re also a filthy come-loving whore.”

“Like you are.”

“Like I am.”

They smiled adoringly at each other as they wandered slowly off to class.


End file.
